Gone Too Soon
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Y en esos días, ella sentía como una cinta de una película le pasaba por delante de sus ojos, mientras que algunas lágrimas traicioneras se le escapaban. Podía ver todos los momentos con él, cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, del beso bajo el agua que se habían dado, cuando Clarisse y los demás campistas los habían tirado al lago de las canoas.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

******_Este fic participa en el reto "La musa de la música" del foro El campamento Mestizo._**

* * *

_Gone Too Soon_

_Give me love like her,  
'cause lately i've been waking up alone.  
Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt,  
Told you i'd let them go. _

_Give Me Love-Ed Sheeran_

* * *

_Hey there now_

_Where'd you go_

_You left me here so unexpected_

Había sido muy repentino. Habían estado juntos unos pocos meses, que no habían sido fáciles. Ellos dos habían derrotado a Cronos, el titan del tiempo; habían perdido a hermanos y amigos. Fue duro volver al Campamento y notar que algunas personas no volverían más.

Eso lo notó Annabeth, notó que había caras que nunca volvería a ver nuevamente. Pero nunca imaginó que ella tuviera que volver a soportar, nuevamente, una guerra. Un día estaban los dos juntos, disfrutando de lo que la vida de semidioses le daba, y al otro no, se había ido tan inesperadamente.

_You changed my life_

_I hope you know_

_Cause now I'm lost_

_So unprotected._

Tan inesperadamente se había ido y tan inesperadamente había cambiado la vida de Annabeth.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando había llegado a la Casa Grande con Grover a cuestas. después de haber luchado contra el Minotauro y de ver a su madre desaparecer y creer que estaba muerta; y cuando había visto esos ojos verdes como el mar, mientras lo cuida, había sentido algo, pero no sabía qué.

Y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, había descifrado que era ese sentimiento. Se había enamorado de su Sesos de Algas, había caído bajo los encantos del océano.

Y ahora que Percy no estaba, se sentía perdida, desprotegida porque, aunque no lo quiera admitir ella, él le hacía sentir protegida.

_In a blink of an eye_

_An never go to say goodbye._

Y se había ido, sin que nadie lo notara. Se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Habían notado que Percy no estaba porque, en su cabaña, no había signo de que hubiera pasado la noche ahí. Estaba como la había dejado él el día anterior. No había ningún cambio.

Había desaparecido enfrente de sus narices. Annabeth reconocía que nada bueno pasaría ahora y que la calma tardaría en volver. También reconocía que tenía que encontrar a Percy, porque sino su vida no sería como antes. Percy había logrado entrar en el corazón de la hija de Atenea y le sería difícil borrarlo de él.

_Like a shooting star  
Running across the room  
So fast, so far  
You were gone too soon_

_You are a part of me_  
_And now I'll never be the same_  
_Here without you_  
_You were gone too soon_

Había pasado una única semana desde que Percy había desaparecido. En cada búsqueda que se organizaba, Annabeth estaba presente. No quería perderse de nada. Quería estar presente por si encontraban a Percy, su novio.

Ese día era uno de los pocos que tuvieron en los que ella se encontraba en el campamento. Y, como cada vez que estaba ahí, se dirigía a la cabaña 3, a la de Poseidón, y no lo importaba que no podía estar ahí. Ya, en esos momentos, no le importaba lo que no debía hacer o no. Y se quedaba, se quedaba ahí, intentando mantener, de una forma, a Percy con ella. Él era una parte de Annabeth, y era una forma de creer que él estaba junto a ella y no pensar que se había ido. Estar en su cabaña, con las pertenencias de él, en su cama.

_You were always there  
Like a shining light  
On my darkest days  
You were there to guide me  
Oh I miss you now  
I wish you could see  
Just how much your memory  
Will always mean to me_

Dos semanas pasaron, y sin rastros de él. Annabeth había tenido que avisarle a Sally, de lo ocurrido con su hijo.

No había sido fácil. Para nada. Era un momento que Annabeth nunca podría borrarse de su memoria. Había ido sola hasta la vivienda de Sally. Varios amigos se habían ofrecido acompañarla, pero ella decidió hacerlo sola. Creía que sería más fácil, pero fue peor. Recordaba como había llegado, y la expresión que había tenido Sally cuando la vio en el estado en que se encontraba.

Había sido difícil para Annabeth ver como la expresión alegre que siempre tenía la madre de Percy, ver como se transformaba en preocupación y en miedo al ver a la chica. Y eso fue lo último que pudo soportar la hija de Atenea.

Luego de ver como cambiaba el semblante de Sally, las lágrimas no las pudo retener más tiempo. Todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas, todas esas que no había podido derramar, salieron solas en ese momento, mientras que ella se apretaba contra el cuerpo de la mujer que, por cosas del destino o por ser madre, había entendido el mensaje y estaba en el mismo estado que la muchacha.

Pasaron las horas y las dos mujeres se consolaban mutuamente, recordando los momentos compartidos con Percy, las aventuras que habían tenido Annabeth y él.

Pero el alivio solo duró unas pocas horas. Cuando Annabeth se despidió de Sally, porque sabía que ella necesitaría tiempo a solas para poder procesar por lo que estaba pasando su hijo, la muchacha se fue. Y, ya estando sola nuevamente en su cabaña, las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

_In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los días se convirtieron en un mes. Días en los que el Campamento Mestizo estaba distinto, le faltaba un campista. Todos estaban afectados, sobre todo sus amigos y Annabeth.

Los días pasaban aún más, y se convirtieron en dos meses, tres meses sin él.

_Like a shooting star  
Running across the room  
So fast, so far  
You were gone too soon_

_You are a part of me_  
_And now I'll never be the same_  
_Here without you_  
_You were gone too soon_

Había días en los que Annabeth se encerraba el la cabaña de Percy y no salía. Se quedaba ahí, sentada sobre la cama de él, quieta intentando que nada se desacomodara, intentando que estuviera como lo había dejado.

Y en esos días, ella sentía como una cinta de una película le pasaba por delante de sus ojos, mientras que algunas lágrimas traicioneras se le escapaban. Podía ver todos los momentos con él, cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, del beso bajo el agua que se habían dado, cuando Clarisse y los demás campistas los habían tirado al lago de las canoas. Cuando estaban los tres, Grover, ella y Percy, en la sala de los tronos en el Olimpo, deteniendo a Luke-Cronos. Cuando le habían ofrecido la inmortalidad a Percy, su Sesos de Algas, pero la había rechazado, solamente por ella.

Y se quedaba acurrucada en la cama de su novio, mientras las lágrimas que no derramaba en frente de nada salían, y el nudo que tenía se le aflojaba un poco.

_Shine on  
Shine on  
Onto a better place_

_Shine on_  
_Shine on_  
_We'll never be the same_

En Percy había encontrado un lugar mejor en donde vivir. Había encontrado protección, amistad, amor. Había encontrado un rayo de luz que había entrado en su vida, y que la había convertido en algo mejor.

Y sabía que, sin Percy sin su Sesos de Algas, ella no volvería a ser la Annabeth de antes, porque Percy la había cambiado un poco.

_Like a shooting star  
Running across the room  
So fast, so far  
You were gone too soon_

_You are a part of me_  
_And now I'll never be the same_  
_Here without you_  
_You were gone too soon_

_Shine on_  
_Shine on_  
_You were gone too soon_

_Shine on_  
_Shine on_  
_You were gone too soon_

_Shine on_  
_Shine on_  
_You were gone too soon_

_Te fuiste demasiado pronto_, pensó la muchacha mientras que salía del la cabaña 3, para ver si había alguna nueva noticia y para prepara otra búsqueda. _Te fuiste demasiado pronto__, pero te encontraré. Lo prometo._

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad fue un reto, no por lo que tenía que escribir, si no, por la canción. No encontraba una que me gustara y así poder escribir. Pero creo que esta canción me ayudó a poder explayarme con mi idea. ( no se, pero me sale con facilidad el drama XDD)**

**Bueno, para mi la canción me encantó y la historia en sí. Pero... ¡Quiero sus opiniones! Así que... ¡Review!**

**Ah, una cosa más... ¡Felices Fiestas! :3**

**¡Besos!**

**~Bel~**


End file.
